Dia
by Marching Mark
Summary: Sejak dia meninggalkan Lucas di kehidupan dimensi empat, tidak pernah Lucas sangka jika dirinya bisa kembali merasakan gelenyar hangat bernama cinta. [#NCT #WayV; #Lucas #Mark #Yangyang #LuMark #MarkCas #LuYang #CasYang]


Lucas menatap sendu laki-laki yang terlelap di sampingnya. Lampu duduk yang bersinar remang-remang mengaburkan detail rupa sosoknya, menyisakan siluet hitam sekadar untuk membedakan mana wajah, mana rambut, atau mana telinga. Sosok itu mendengkur pelan, sesekali mengigau dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Lucas.

Perasaan takjub yang menyesakkan merambati hati Lucas. Benaknya jadi tergerak untuk mulai berkontemplasi. Laki-laki di sampingnya sangat mirip dengan _dia_ yang telah tiada. "Bagaimana bisa dua manusia tanpa pertalian darah begitu mirip?" Lucas tahu, jawaban untuk pertanyaannya jelas bukan perkara reinkarnasi karena mereka sebaya. Mitos tentang setiap orang punya tujuh _kembaran_ yang tersebar acak di berbagai belahan dunia pun tidak cukup terang untuk dijadikan jawab. _Terlalu gila_ , menurutnya.

Sejak _dia_ meninggalkan Lucas di kehidupan dimensi empat, tidak pernah Lucas sangka jika dirinya bisa kembali merasakan gelenyar hangat bernama cinta. Dan, laki-laki di sampingnyalah pemicu gelenyar itu.

Laki-laki itu menggapai-gapai tangan Lucas, suaranya serak saat memanggil Lucas dengan nama lahirnya. "Xuxi?"

"Sssh, tidur lagi, Yangyang."

"Kamu belum tidur, Xuxi?"

"Aku belum ngantuk. Sudah, kamu tidur lagi saja." Lucas mendekap Yangyang, lalu membetulkan selimut mereka yang tersingkap.

Lucas tersenyum getir. Parade _déjà vu_ tak henti-henti mewarnai hari-harinya sejak bertemu dengan Yangyang. _Dia_ juga sering terbangun tengah malam seperti Yangyang karena Lucas tak kunjung tidur. _Dia_ juga memanggil Lucas dengan nama lahirnya—Xuxi.

...

Kembali bertemu dengan pagi cerah dan siang panas terik. Kehidupan sedang benar-benar hidup pada dimensi empat saat ini. Rumah tinggal yang didominasi oleh material kaca itu diserbu sinar matahari. Seluruh ruang menjadi benderang, lenyap sudah sisa-sisa keremangan tadi malam.

Di ruang tengah, Yangyang menatap layar laptop, dahinya berkerut-kerut saking serius. Hawa santai akhir pekan pertengahan musim panas tidak mempan untuk mengusir tabiat gila kerjanya. Jari-jarinya lincah mengetikkan kata kunci, pun berpindah-pindah dari satu jendela peramban ke jendela peramban lain yang menumpuk tak kurang dari dua puluh biji. Akalnya tercurah untuk menganalisis dampak yang ditimbulkan gosip-gosip terkini terhadap harga saham agensi hiburan yang diincar kliennya.

Lucas baru pulang dari latihan rutin mingguan klub tenis yang ia ikuti. " _I'm home!_ "

Yangyang menyisihkan laptopnya. Bunyi berisik kantong plastik yang dibawa Lucas membuatnya bergegas menuju teras.

Si pialang saham menyambut Lucas dengan senyum semringah. Diabsennya barang bawaan Lucas yang tidak banyak, hanya tas tempat raket tenis dan satu kantong plastik berisi kotak-kotak _take out_ dari sebuah restoran masakan China. Mengetahui pesanannya tidak ada, senyum semringahnya luntur seketika. "Semangkanya mana?"

"Kosong. Aku sudah putar-putar Seoul, _sold out_ semua."

"Jus semangka kotakan nggak ada juga?" Mata Yangyang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sedih karena Lucas tidak membawa pulang buah kesukaannya.

"Nangis? Yangyang nangis?" Lucas menggoda Yangyang. Pacarnya itu selalu kelewat sensitif dan tidak segan-segan bertingkah dramatis jika sudah menyangkut semangka. Sama seperti _dia_.

Yangyang tidak menggubris Lucas. Diambilnya plastik berisi _take out_ dari tangan Lucas, lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk memindahkan isinya ke piring. Lucas mengekor, tak lupa melepas sepatu olahraganya terlebih dahulu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kamu hari Minggu masih kerja?" Lucas menanya Yangyang dengan raut khawatir saat melihat layar laptop yang dibiarkan menyala menampilkan grafik indeks harga saham.

"Proyek besar, Xuxi. Pokoknya harus jadi." Yangyang keluar dari dapur membawa nampan berisi piring saji, lalu mengambil duduk di karpet sebelah Lucas. "Klienku pengin beli saham agensi ini, tapi kamu bisa lihat sendiri, grafiknya kacau parah. Kebetulan pagi tadi ada artisnya yang kena skandal, sahamnya anjlok. Padahal kemarin sore menguat gara-gara habis meluncurkan produk baru yang basisnya di teknologi. _Artificial intelligence_ idola begitu, jaminan bikin _fans_ tambah halusinasi, makanya super laris."

Lucas manggut-manggut. "Makan dulu, nanti lanjut lagi. Keburu dingin."

Yangyang menurut, biarpun di sela-sela kunyahannya ia menyambi melanjutkan pekerjaan. Jika diperhatikan, tingkah Yangyang sangat mirip dengan _dia_ saat penerbit sudah mulai menanya progres tulisan pada hari-hari menjelang tenggat waktu penyetoran naskah.

...

Sore hari, mereka pergi ke gereja. Yangyang dengan semangat menyeret Lucas yang enggan dibangunkan dari tidur siangnya. "Ayo, nggak boleh malas! Dosamu banyak, Xuxi!"

Sesi peribadatan berlangsung lama bagi Lucas. Ia duduk terkantuk-kantuk, minatnya mendengar khotbah nol besar. Menyanyikan puji-pujian pun hanya sebatas gerak bibir, suaranya nihil. Yangyang lain lagi, dia begitu bersemangat. Bahkan ia menyanyi paling lantang.

"Xuxi, ayo nyanyi!" Yangyang berubah jadi galak ketika Lucas ogah-ogahan ikut menyanyi. Lagi-lagi mirip _dia_.

"Suaraku jelek, Yang."

"Memang, tapi tetap harus nyanyi!"

Lucas bisa apa selain menurut?

...

Ibadah berakhir di penghujung sore. Lucas dan Yangyang berjalan beriringan menginggalkan bangunan gereja. Sama seperti biasanya, sebelum pulang, Lucas akan mampir sebentar untuk menjenguk _dia_ di kompleks pemakaman belakang gereja.

Meski tanpa lisan, sudah terjadi kesepakatan di antara Lucas dan Yangyang bahwa hanya Lucas yang menjenguk _dia_. Yangyang akan sabar menunggu di pelataran gereja, tidak ingin mengusik momen sakral Lucas dengan _dia_. Lagi pula, hatinya tidak akan sanggup melihat Lucas berkasih-kasih dengan orang lain. Apalagi jika orang itu disebut-sebut mirip dirinya, seakan keberadaannya cuma sebagai pengganti _dia_ yang telah pergi.

...

"Hai, Mark!" Lucas mengelus nisan hitam bertuliskan nama Mark Lee. _Dia_ , cinta pertama yang sampai kapan pun akan tetap dicintainya.

"Kamu baik-baik, Mark?" Tangan Lucas telaten menyapih karangan bunga layu bekas kunjungan minggu kemarin dari permukaan nisan Mark. Sebagai penggantinya, sebuah karangan bunga baru ia taruh di tempat yang sama. "Suka, Mark? Kakek yang jual di depan itu punya bakat hebat. Harusnya dia jadi _florist_ artisan, ya, bukan jual bunga untuk kunjungan makam."

Lucas menundukkan kepala, doa yang sama selalu ia panjatkan setiap datang ke makam Mark selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. _Tuhan, jauhkan Mark dari sakit dan sedih. Buat dia bahagia. Beri tempat paling indah untuknya. Tuhan, tolong sampaikan padanya, Huang Xuxi mencintainya. Selalu. Amin._

"Mark, maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku betulan ingin tahu. Apa benar kamu yang minta sama Tuhan buat mempertemukanku dengan Yangyang?" Angin sejuk berembus melawan hawa panas menyesakkan, seakan memberi jawab atas segala tanya Lucas selama ini.

"Terima kasih, Mark. Terima kasih banyak."


End file.
